Adventure of Threygon
by Moriarty is King
Summary: It's basically a story i created which has some aspects of Eragon i it and i just wanted to try it out really. 7 characters are thrown into an adventure of sorts to defeat Alstrasio and make Threygon a better place. I know it needs more detail and so. R&R


Threygon

Chapter One.

Claire Maryellen Santiago was a hard working teenager on her parent's farm. They had owned it since her grandfather had died leaving all his belongings, which wasn't a lot, to her parents. She lived on the farmhouse with her family in the small village of Randoule. She worked hard at making sure everything was running smoothly which was why her parents had given her the day of that particular Thursday.

Claire groaned ass he sat up in her lumpy bed. Her long blue hair was already dead straight and as thick as always. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked outside. It was 4:30 in the morning; dark cold and her family were all outside herding sheep. She longed to be outside helping her family herd their sheep but they insisted she stay in bed or do something fun with her friends that day. Sighing she stood up in her bed and got her hairbrush off of the top shelf. Breathing in the cold air she grabbed it and sat back down covering her self with the covers and brushing her comet-tail like hair. Her sister Angelique was shouting at her mother down in the garden so she peeked out to look. Once she was finished brushing her hair she got up and dressed in her warmest wool dress and slipped on her tights and her boots. Then she put on her mittens and her woolly hat and sighed slipping out of her room. She sighed she hated winter. The only thing she enjoyed was helping on the farm but it was so much more fun in the summer. Sliding out of their back door she watched as her family fussed telling her to get back indoors.

"Please mom, Rubin I really want to help." Her elder brother Rubin sighed and looked at his mother.

"Maybe if we let her help for half an hour she'll do as we say afterwards." Rubin asked their mother shrugging.

"It's worth a try!" Her mother shivered getting back to herding the sheep.

"Help get these 5 into their pens." Her brother told her smiling then running after the 5 sheep they were trying to herd into the last pen.

"Ok then!" Smiled Claire running after him and grinning even more.

Half an hour later and all 5 of them were tired and heading inside for breakfast. Claire had 3 siblings 2 brothers and a sister and her mother. 5 of them living in a 3 bedroom bungalow. They had made a bedroom of the attic, which was hers as she was the only one who didn't have to share. Rubin shared with Angelique's twin Cedrick and Angelique shared with their mother. After breakfast Claire was refused permission to help with the shearing of their sheep, which would take more than expected. She sighed after being told to fetch the groceries at the market in the next village. The market was only held on a Sunday, which mean't that it was usually very busy.

At the market Claire was glad that her mother had sent her. She had met up with her 2 best friends Jame and Benita and the entrance to the market. As Claire had predicted it was awfully busy. Difficult to move around in the market was actually pretty good for stalls. Claire walked around with Benita trying out lace and frills they knew they would never get. When Claire eventually bought all her items she left saying goodbye to her best friend and walked home with Jame.

"So you get the day off from the farm then?" Jame asked smilling and picking an apple off of the apple tree they nearly always hung out at.

"Yeah I was thinking of going down to the waterfall to get water later you going to come?" She asked him knowing she should have asked Benita but it really had only just come to her.

"Sure!" he smiled opening the gate to her farm. They went in to find her family just sitting down to lunch.

"Jame!" Claire's mother cried smiling and running over to hug him.

"Hello Ms. Santiago, I really only did come to help Claire with her groceries!" He explained grinning at the politeness of Claire's mother.

"Nonsense, stay for lunch!" She replied sitting back down and taking a scone from the plate.

"Ok, it really does look delicious!" Jame smiled winking at Claire and sitting down next to her brother Rubin.

"What's for lunch Ma?" Claire asked sitting next to Jame and grabbing a plate for them both.

"Umm, Scones, cupcakes, cheese sandwiches, rolls, and milk or tea!" Her mother answered grinning and tucking into her own lunch.

After lunch Claire and Jame packed up a picnic and waved goodbye to her family. They stepped out and ran off towards the great waterfall on the border between the human land and the Dragon Land.

When they got there they lay out the picnic and poured themselves some drinks grinning and chatting. During the run Claire's blue hair had fallen off and was now being held by Jame who ad picked t up and refused to give it back.

"Come on Jame my head's freezing!" She said smiling at him and holding out her hand for him to place the hat in. Instead her surprised her by placing his hand inheres and twirling her round.

"No!" he smiled letting go and watching her face form the expression that was confusion.

"Jame!" was all she could say.

Jame looked at her and grinned knowing she was probably freezing he handed the hat back and winked.

"Quit winking at me!" she sighed smiling and laughing at their silly little argument.

"Only if you quit being so serious!" he smiled turning around and picking a flower. "Here for you!"

"Jame… It's a flower!"

"Well done!" he said sarcastically and took it from her hands, he then placed the small little flower on her head.

Just then they heard a roar followed by a little shriek and some commands in the old Elf language. They knew there was a dragon near by but not where it was going to land. They found out soon enough when a large blue dragon landed in front of them with a teenager about their age (16) hanging from the reins by the side. Realising she could touch the floor with out breaking all her bones the girl stood up straight, straightened her clothes and her dragons saddle then gave it some remark in the elf language and laughed when it said something back. Ok they didn't know it had said something back because dragons could only talk to their companions through the thoughts. As if noticing they were not alone Dragon and Rider looked at Jame and Claire as if confused then realised they must have landed in the human side of the border.

Claire could only stare dumbfoundedly at the magnificent best that had landed before them.

"Hi, my names Mariana Snyder and this is Emusor… my dragon!" The girl spoke first holding out her hand to shake.

"I'm Jame!" Jame said looking at the dragon and looking at Claire.

"I … I… I'm Claire Maryellen Santiago!" She babbled realising she had told the girl her whole name.

"We seem to have crash landed on your lands, are we close to the border?" Mariana asked.

"About 5 miles north!" Said Jame pointing the direction then pointing to the picnic. "We were just about to have tea if you would like to join us?" he asked.

"Yes!" Said Mariana smiling then looking at Claire.

Nichole stalked her prey. A rabbit in the woodlands near her house. As a vampire she had decided to limit herself to 3 meals a day. Rabbit for breakfast and 3:30 in the morning, which had proven harder than it looked and it was 4:30 and she had just caught it. And a deer at lunch (7:30pm) and Dinner (10:00pm). Her feeding habits were unusual but for a 16-year-old vampire living alone in troubled times it was what she had to live with. She had friends. Lots of them but they almost never stuck around. The only real friends she'd ever had had died the year before at over exposure to sunlight. Ever since she only came out at night lift the legends. Unlike the legends the vamps of her day had to live on just animal blood thanks to the truce they had made with the humans after the great war of Threygon. After that her only night-time philosophy became a lot easier as it was only night-time. Yawning she looked down at the ground which was splattered with rabbit blood. Sniffing she made her way back to the house her hands in the pockets of her jacket. It was a good thing she lived in the southeast. Here it wasn't so dark, more animals lived here and there was no dark matter radiation. She was glad for that much. There were no problems apart from the fact she was alone. Walking into her house she looked around the only thing to do was grab her hair band tie up her hair and go out someplace. She didn't feel like going out so she took her favourite book off of the shelf she always put it on and began to read. She always read. That was the truth of it. Never going out for walks she just sat home and read books about myths and legends. After about a chapters worth she got bored and looked at the ceiling. Then getting up she waked over to the massive bed she had brought down stairs to her study she got in and snuggled up to the pillow next to her head and fell soundly asleep.

Kica Ironmist sat up in her uncomfortable bed in her little hut in her pack village of Threygon. She had had the most bizarre dream. It was only a week until her brother's coronation as pack leader. There was little light coming from the little window in her room but she could see clearly. Her bright yellow, neck length hair had come out of its ponytail during her sleep and her blue nighty was a little scruffy. Straightening her nighty she pulled on her night blue dressing gown and stepped out of bed. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out her dark blue jumper, her light blue long sleeved t-shirt, her light blue skinny jeans and her dark blue boots. Dressing she grinned at the thought of her brother being in charge. She then ran down the stairs and opened they fridge.

"Meats in the freezer Kica!" she heard her brother Max call from the living room.

"Thanks!" she whispered smiling and opening the fridge. A raw chicken sat in front of her just waiting for her to eat it. Taking it out she scoffed it down and chucked the bones out the back door.

"So Max are you going on the big hunt later?" she asked already knowing the answer. Neither of her brothers ever missed the chance to hunt.

"Yeah I am!" he answered as if it was obvious.

"Ok then!" She smiled tapping her woolly hat with her hand then smiling. "Going out, I'll be back later!" She called leaving and wrapping her sleeves around her hands then folding her arms and walked off towards her favourite tree.

Shadow Roamer groaned as he slammed his door directly after walking into his little hut. He had lost. He didn't know why but when playing cards he always liked to win and he hadn't. His mid-length wavy hair had fallen out of its bandanna style and was now falling in front of his face. Tieing his hair back with the bandanna he sighed and made himself some food. He sighed as he ate and looked out side. He chucked his plate into the sink and grabbed his rope and jacket. Then he went out and shut the door afterwards. After losing he always wanted adventures and usually ventured into other lands.


End file.
